Dive In
by The Silent Wind
Summary: (AU) Inuyasha is the un-popular kid in school. Kagome is the new girl. What happens when Inuyasha starts to develop feelings for her, but can't tell her. A one-shot song fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Dive In" by Christy Carlson Romano

Dive In

_Just dive in let the good times roll,   
Nothing feels better than letting go,   
Just dive in,   
You know it feels good when you dive in_

There were the popular kids, the bullies, the jocks, the nerds. Then there was the stand-alone. Inuyasha. He wasn't really a "nerd" but he was smart, yet bullied. But when it actually came to being bullied, he had it bad. The reason: he was a hanyou. Half dog youkai, half human. Dog ears, claws, fangs, amber eyes. The worst part was that he had been bullied so bad that nobody needed a reason why they picked on him. They just did. Sure he had friends. When he was little, almost the whole classroom liked him. But when they got into middle school, everything changed. People turned on him, stood him up, they even bullied him. But there was one person who he had never seen till today: Kagome Higurashi.

_You see a new day, but you can't get out of bed,   
You're headin' nowhere, got nowhere to put your head,   
An' everythin's spinnin' it's like you're not livin' can't even face the dawn,   
But the sky's not that grey got to get up and play, the game is on_

It all started this morning. He walked up the steps to the school, everyday thinking 'why did i get out of bed?' Once he reached first period (which took a while trying to dodge things that people threw at him) he went to his seat at the front of the room. He took out his books and started opening them up to the warm-up on the board. "Hey look guys, bell hasn't even rung yet and dog nerd boy already has his book open" Hojo said to his group coming in. "Idiot" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath so nobody could hear.

_Just dive in let the good times roll,   
Nothing feels better than letting go,   
Just dive in,   
You'll find it feels good when you dive in _

_Free your mind let the whole world know,   
Turn it up louder and take control,   
Yeah dive in,   
You'll know it feels good so go on and dive in_

When class started, the teacher whislted to get their attention. "Students, we've got a new student with us today. Kagome Higurashi. Where should i put you? Please take a seat next to.

_You've got the power, turn the whole world upside down,   
Hey this is your hour, ya gotta lift off from the ground,   
If you wanna go flyin' then there's no denyin' what you've been searchin' for,   
Flyin' up through the clouds and you're not comin' down, it's time to soar_

"...Hojo" Inuyasha really wanted her to sit next to him, but alas hojo was the one who got her. But at the end of class, something happened that shocked him. Inuyasha was puting his books in his bookbag when he heard a voice, "Hi, i'm Kagome Higurashi and i was wondering if you could show me around. I have no clue where i'm headed next." Inuyasha looked at her and pointed to himself. "I'm sorry but are you talking to me?" "Yea, why?" she asked. "Well, no one ever asks me for anything" After Inuyasha showed her to her classes that day, he hoped to talk to her everyday. Well, that was one wish that didn't come true.

_Just dive in let the good times roll,   
Nothing feels better than letting go,   
Just dive in,   
You'll find it feels good when you dive in _

_Free your mind let the whole world know,   
Turn it up louder and take control,   
Yeah dive in,   
You'll know it feels good so go on and dive in_

Inuyasha and kagome never talked again for six months. Everyday Inuyasha hoped that he would have the nerve to tell her something but he couldn't. She was part of the popular group now. Plus, like all the other guys in school, he had a crush on her. But he thought if he told her, she would treat him like she treated all the other non-popular guys who told her, "I'm sorry but i'm busy that day" which to him was her way of saying "Why would i ever date you?" So he avoided her the best he could. But somehow fate turned against him, six months after they met.

_Come on in,   
Oh yeah the water's fine,   
Wash away,   
All the troubles on your mind,   
Feel your skin,   
Take a breath and come to life,   
Set it free, lay it down, let it out... Oh_

Inuyasha was in class, and the teacher said they were going to do a project where they must be "married" for a week. She started calling out names, and Inuyasha looked around to see who got who. He could see Hojo giving Kagome the i-know-it-will-be-me-and-you look. But the teacher called "Kagome Higurashi and....Inuyasha Takahashi." On one hand Inuyasha didn't want it to happen. What would Kagome say. But if it hurt Hojo, hey he's up for it. When the teacher told everyone to get with their partner, Inuyasha wanted to hide away. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps coming his way, 'oh no' But it was too late.

_Doo doo doo doo doo yeah_

"Hey, Inuyasha," she said, taking the seat next to him. "Hi" he said, gruffly. "What's wrong?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't answer right away, but he needed someone to talk to. "Well wouldn't you want to be over wit Mr. Popularity?" "Who Hojo? No. He is really starting to get on my nerves lately. He starts bossing me around like i'm his slave or something." Inuyasha wanted to tell her his feelings then, but that one thought remained in the back of his mind.

_If you always play safe and you always think twice,   
And you look both ways when you roll the dice,   
Just dive in, you'll know it feels good when you dive in,   
I know that you can do it if you just believe,   
Nothing ventured, nothing gained, what's it gonna be,   
Just dive in, you'll know it feels good when you dive in..._

They spent the next week, learning about each other, going to the other's house. By Saturday they started writing a report about what they learned and their expierience. 'Ok' Inuyasha thought to himself 'I have to tell her. This is just one of those chances i have to take...but if she rejects me?' Inuyasha didn't want to think about it. He walked over to Kagome in the park, and sat down next to her. "Hey" "Hey" 'Oh god, this is it'

_Just dive in let the good times roll,   
Nothing feels better than letting go,   
Just dive in,   
You'll find it feels good when you dive in _

_Free your mind let the whole world know,   
Turn it up louder and take control,   
Yeah dive in,   
You'll know it feels good so go on and dive in_

"Kagome, there is something i have been wanting to tell you. I...I...I...I... Kind of.... Well you could say it's....Not really....I have a crush on you. I didn't want to tell you before, but i was afraid you would reject me like everyone else. Because of what i am. I'm too afraid of rejection." He said. His ears were down at this point and he just hoped she wouldn't reject him. "Well you don't have to be afraid this time. Besides i really like your ears," she said, leaning in and kissing him. Unknowingly to them, Hojo was standing right there when the whole thing happened. "What the.. how could she pick the puppy over me?" He walked away, mad at everything. Inuyasha and kagome would have kissed longer, but a scream left them looking behind the bench. "AAAHHH YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" and with that the girl took her hand and slaped it across the boy's face.

_If you always play safe and you always think twice,   
And you look both ways when you roll the dice_

_I know that you can do it if you just believe,   
Nothing ventured, nothing gained, what's it gonna be_

A/N: Hope you liked it. I just thought i would put in a Miroku and Sango cameo for fun.

Review,

Review,

Review.


End file.
